Daily Lives of Highschool Boys
by Keys13th
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan anak-anak SMA. Cerita terinspirasi dari anime yang berjudul sama/Menurutmu, slurrpp, antarha sheekk akhu slurrpp dan Kyungsoo hemm menlian siapa?/Kenapa harus menyerah, mimpi harus dikejar sampai mati Jongin!/Malam itu, disebuah panggung megah yang gelap. Petikan gitar terdengar harmonis.../All member EXO.


**Daily Lives of Highschool Boys**

Cast : All member EXO

Genre : Humor, Friendship.

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Tentang kehidupan anak-anak SMA. Cerita terinspirasi dari anime yang berjudul sama.

Warning : Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos.

®Cowok-cowok SMA dan Manly

Siang itu begitu cerah. Mentari bersinar terik dengan burung-burung yang berteduh di pepohonan dan tiga ekor bocah dengan seragam SMAnya yang tengah menikmati es lolinya di bangku taman.

"Hey, Xing slurpp", menjilat loli pink rasa stroberinya, Baekhyun memanggil teman pikunnya yang kini asik dengan dunia ke-loliannya.

Yixing mengerjap sekali, "slurrppp, aphaa? Shheepp", dan mulai menghisap loli coklatnya lebih dalam.

"Menurutmu, slurrpp, antarha sheekk akhu slurrpp dan Kyungsoo hemm menlian siapa?", tanyanya melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang tampak memelototi es vanilanya entah maksudnya apa.

"Hemm? Slupp, kau slurrp dan Kyungsoo?", Yixing mulai mencampakkan lolinya dan mulai berfikir dengan otak lemotnya.

"Sebentar", dan Yixing mulai lupa kalau di tangannya tersimpan es yang hampir meleleh, "Err, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi? Kurasa aku melupakannya shlruupp", atau tidak juga.

Baekhyun hampir menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang lampu di belakangnya.

"Hey Kyung", kali ini korban Baekhyun si mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Hnn", masih tak mengalihkan pelototannya pada es tak berdosanya yang kini mulai mencair.

Mungkin kalau benda itu hidup pasti dia berteriak, 'hentikan matamu itu! Aku mati! Aku mati', oke lupakan.

"Menurutmu, dibanding Yixing, macoan mana sama aku?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sebelah tangannya bergerak memutar dengan gestur seperti memantrai di atas es lolinya yang tinggal separuh-yang separuh mencair, "Es loli vanila yang enak dan ajaib. Katakan pada tuanmu yang agung ini. Mana yang lebih maco antara Baekhyun dan Yixing!", membuka matanya kembali, bocah itu mengemut esnya kemudian, "Ini beneran enak", jawabnya tak nyambung dengan watados andalannya yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terjungkal dari kursinya beserta keringat yang menetes sebesar kepalan tangan di pelipisnya. Sweatdrop.

©cowok-cowok SMA dan mimpi

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sunyi menusuk dan hening meraja. Bumi merah bersinar di ufuk barat. Sore mengambil alih cahaya bumi beserta gradasi warna yang berbaur di tanah merah yang suci. Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang. Pandangannya menyayu kearah kaki langit yang seakan mengejeknya dengan keindahannya.

"Harusnya aku sadar", pria tan itu mendesah putus asa. Kedua emerald coklatnya berkaca-kaca, bahkan darah bening itu hampir meluncur dari mata kirinya, "Itu sangat bodoh".

Sehun menoleh, menatap saudara kembar non identiknya dengan pandangan sendu, "Kenapa harus menyerah, mimpi harus dikejar sampai mati Jongin", tersenyum kecil ketika raut saudaranya berubah, "Bukankah Ibu selalu mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu harus dicapai walau mustahil?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pria berkulit pucat di sampingnya. Emeraldnya kini menelisik ke dalam caramel cerah Sehun, "Aku tau", jemarinya mengacak surai permen kapas Sehun yang begitu lembut, "Aku harus berusaha bukan", eye smilenya terlempar begitu manis membuat Sehun tak ragu melempar senyum serupa, "3 tahun lagi, aku akan menikahi Kris atau Chanyeol, atau mungkin Luhan, dan mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga yang berbakti pada suaminya".

Senyum Sehun memudar. Iris caramelnya melebar. Mulutnya jatuh dua inci dengan gestur shock yang kentara, "A-apa kau bilang?", rautnya semakin detik semakin horor.

"Apa?", raut polos Jongin yang hampir membuat Sehun melempar sepatunya kearah bocah itu, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi Ibu rumah tangga seperti ibu, ku rasa itu menyenangkan. Iya kan Hun?"

Ekpresi Sehun semakin absurd, antara ingin marah, sebal, ingin tertawa dan bernafsu menimpuk saudaranya dengan bata terdekat.

"Hun"

"…"

"Sehuna?"

"…"

"Hey Sehuna! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…!"

"Astaga! Ibu! Sehun kerasukan setan!", dan bocah tan itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berkedut tidak percaya.

'Ya Tuhan, ampuni hamba yang pendosa ini. Tapi sungguh Tuhan, hamba menyesal telah diciptakan diwaktu yang sama dengan bocah idiot itu', Sehun yang malang.

©Cowok-cowok SMA dan girlband

Malam itu, disebuah panggung megah yang gelap. Petikan gitar terdengar harmonis, berbaur dengan seruan para remaja wanita yang mengelu-elukan tiga nama.

"Gieokhae bokdoeseo tteodeulda gachi  
>honnadeon uri dul<br>Beolseomyeonseodo wae geurido  
>jeulgeowonneunji arasseo", lampu panggung menyorot hanya kearah D.O yang memasuki setting dengan setelan toxedonya yang terlihat begitu rapi.<p>

"Geunal ihuro-", Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki manis dengan rok lipat mengembang 10cm diatas lututnya tiba-tiba muncul melanjutkan lirik lagu yang bawakan D.O sebelumnya, ByunBaek

"Yeah yeah", D.O menimpali dengan improvisasinya.

"-Urin neul",-ByunBaek.  
>"Yeah yeah", -D.O.<p>

"Ssangdungi byeoljaricheoreom  
>Neon na naneun neoyeosseo", -ByunBaek.<p>

(Liriknya gue potong, kepanjangan soalnya #LOL)

"Chinguraneun ireum  
>Eoneusae miwojin ireum<br>Gamchudeon gamjeongeun"-D.O

" Jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil  
>ppun<br>Uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon  
>gaseum arin Story I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen<br>goodbye Yeah~Yeah", ByunBaek dan D.O terus bernyanyi saling bersautan sampai akhirnya datang lagi seorang anak laki-laki dengan rok serupa Baekhyun, hanya saja dia masih merangkap roknya dengan leging tebal berwarna merah di dalamnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mulai mengeluarkan suara rapp di bass-basskan, "Aye, Aye, Yeah  
>What do I say we didnt have to play<br>no games  
>I should've took that chance<br>i should've asked for u to stay  
>And it gets me down<br>The unsaid words that still  
>remain<br>Sijakhajido anko kkeutnabeorin iyagi", Lay

Mereka terus bernyanyi dengan penjiwaan penuh. Penonton semakin riuh mengelu-elu kan nama mereka. Suara berat D.O berbaur indah dengan suara ByunBaek yang lembut tapi ber'seni'. Lay tak mau kalah, laki-laki itu sesekali menimpali dengan suara cempreng di bass-basskan. Entah bagaimana fans mereka begitu menggila pada mereka yang tampak 'gila' di atas panggung. Sampai akhirnya hal itupun terjadi-

BRAKK-Pintu menjeblak dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba setting berganti, dari sebuah panggung yang gemerlap menjadi sekotak kamar dengan tiga ekor remaja laki-laki dengan gayanya masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan seragam SMAnya yang biasa rapi, tangannya menggenggam sebuah sisir bulat pengganti microfon. Baekhyun tampak sedikit membungkuk. Bocah itu mengenakan rok SMP dengan tangan yang mengepal di depan bibirnya. Sedang Yixing, entah apa maksudnya, sudah berdiri diatas kursi belajar di kamar itu. Bocah pikun itu mengenakan rok serupa Baekhyun, hanya saja masih ada celana SMAnya yang merangkap di dalam roknya (mungkin ia lupa melepasnya), tangannya menggenggam lampu duduk sebagai pengganti mic.

Di ambang pintu tampak seorang gadis SMP menatap mereka dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Wajahnya nyalang, namun sorot matanya tampak seperti menahan geli, dan bibirnya yang menahan tawa. Namun tak berselang lama, ketika atensi gadis itu beralih kearah rok seragamnya yang bertengger di pinggang Baekhyun dan Yixing, ekspresinya langsung terlihat murka.

"Hehehe, kau sudah pulang, Hyorin-ah?", Baekhyun cengengesan sambil menarik bra yang bertengger di dadanya dengan sekali hentakan dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, "Err.. Oppa bisa jelaskan ini".

Ekspresi Hyorin semakin bengis, membuat ketiga bocah laki-laki disana mengekeret takut, "OPPADEUL! MATI KALIANNNNN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!", dan suara tiga anak laki-laki terdengar memilukan dengan suara gedebukan mengerikan

TBC/END?

A/N: Woo! Gue Come Back! Yee! Apa ini coba, udah banyak utangnya bukannya bayar utang malah nambah utang? Hiks, gue gila ya? Seterah ding, hehehe. Ini belum semua cast masuk, gantian aja, hohoho.

Maaf kalo jelek, Maaf kalo pendek, Maaf kalo typos, Review pleaseeeeee! ^_~

Sign

Ghazy


End file.
